Banners, such as, but not limited to, yard banners, typically are suspended between two posts. This arrangement leads to banners sagging over time, due to unstable, flimsy posts, improper attachment of the banner to the posts, or combinations thereof. Accordingly, what is needed is a system for displaying banners that eliminates sagging of the banner over time.